I'll Make A Star Out Of You
by Pink Blossom Angel
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Mei Lin are in a all girls group. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga are in another group, and Kagome is pissed off at Inuyasha for doing something he did. Will Kagome and Inuyasha ever get back together?


I'll Make a Star Out Of You by: Pink Blossom Angel  
  
A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. ^.^ Rumiko Takahashi does, but I wish I did!  
  
Chapter One: Try-Outs  
  
~*Kagome's P.O.V*~  
  
It was a hit sunny day, as I walk up to my best friend, Sango.  
  
"Hey Sango."  
  
"Kagome! Have you heard that there are try-outs today?!"  
  
"Try-outs?"  
  
"You know for making a band!"  
  
"There are?!"  
  
This really got my attention.  
  
"Yup! Let's go right now."  
  
"What about Ayame, and Mei Lin?"  
  
"I already call them, and they are going to meet us there."  
  
"Ok! Do you how many people you have in your group?"  
  
"Umm...I think four."  
  
"Let's go!" 'I wonder what song are we gonna be singing.'  
  
"Kagome? Hello? Earth to Kagome."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"So you finally snapped out of it."  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Like Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?! You mean that bastard?"  
  
"Everybody know you have a crush on him."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Don't 'whatever' me, Kagome. When we were a in 9th grade you told me you had a crush on him."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, what happen to the whole crush?"  
  
"It died, when Inuyasha kissed that back stabbing bitch, Kikyou." 'Don't cry, Kagome. Don't cry.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh sorry, Kag. I just can't find a decent spot to park my car."  
  
"A decent spot?" I started to laugh.  
  
"What? My car does need a good spot to park, it's new."  
  
*Laughs* "Right." *Laughs*  
  
After a few minute of driving around in Sango's car, we finally found a 'decent spot' for her car.  
  
"Ok! I wonder if Ayame, and Mei Lin are here?"  
  
"Sango, we been in the parking lot for 10 minutes straight. I think they're probably waiting for us."  
  
*Laughs* "Your right." *Laughs*  
  
"I'm always right."  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Well most of the time."  
  
Sango, and I started heading towards a big buliding, called Toyko Pop. (A/N: I know that an book company for some mangas, but I can't think of a record company name.)  
  
"Sango, Kagome! Were over here!"  
  
I heard Ayame's voice calling us over. As I started walking toward Ayame, and Mei Lin. I stopped.  
  
"Kagome, what's the matter?"  
  
I heard Sango asking in concern. I pointed straight ahead, so Sango could see who I am pointing at...Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh...Inuyasha. Right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Who cares about him. Ayame, and Mei Lin are over there."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, buts."  
  
Sango started pulling my arm, and I know right then, and there if she continues pulling my arm will disconnect.  
  
"Kag! Com'on."  
  
"Ok! Just stop pulling my arm!"  
  
"Alright, but you promise."  
  
"Ok." 'God, Sango can be so...'  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Going into la-la land again?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
We continue walking toward Ayame, and Mei Lin.  
  
"Hey Kag!"  
  
"Hi Mei."  
  
"So what song our we going to do?"  
  
"Umm...ask Sango."  
  
"Alright. Sango!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What song are we doing?"  
  
"Umm...what about 'Fukai Mori/Deep Forest'?"  
  
"Alright! I'll just get my guitar ready."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*Inuyasha's P.O.V*~  
  
I got bored of Miroku's conversation so I started looking some where else, and I saw walking towards me was Kagome. Who always has a smile on her lips, but ever since the day Kikyou kissed me, we haven't talk to each other.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"What song are we going to be doing?"  
  
"Keh! You figure that out Miroku!"  
  
"Your the leader!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, what song?"  
  
"Umm...'Numb'."  
  
"Ok, whatever you say."  
  
~*Author's P.O.V*~  
  
"EXCUSE ME LADIES AND GENTLEMANS! WE ARE VERY EXCITED TO HAVE YOU ALL HERE AT TOYKO POP. DO I HAVE EVERYBODY NAMES ON HERE? IF YOU HAVENT SIGNED UP YET. PLEASE SIGN UP RIGHT NOW. IN A FEW MINUTES WE WILL BE CALLING OUT THE LEADER'S NAME OF THE GROUP TO TRY-OUT. THANK YOU, AND HAVE A GOOD DAY."  
  
"Ayame, did you sign us up?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Ok. Who's name did you use?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
'Great.' "Ok."  
  
"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION. WOULD KAGOME'S GROUP COME UP."  
  
"Already?!"  
  
"Oh well, will try our best."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kagome, and the rest of the gang walk up to the building.  
  
"Hello my name is Ichigo."  
  
"Hello." The girls said in unison.  
  
"I will be taking you to a certain room where you'll be score by your singing, and what not."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Please follow me."  
  
" Oh my god! I'm so nervous."   
  
"Don't worry Mei Lin. You'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks, Kag."  
  
"Ok were here. The person that will be testing you is Rin."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome, good luck!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The girls walked in.  
  
"Hello, welcome."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't be. just pretend it is like one of you practices."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Anyway, what song will you be doing today?"  
  
"Fukai Mori/Deep Forest."  
  
"Ok. Good luck."  
  
-Kagome: fukai fukai mori oku ni ima mo kitto/ I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo/ still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Mei Lin: sagase hodo no chikara mo narku tsukarehateta/ eshausted, without the strength to search  
  
hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru/ people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
Ayame: chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na/ if it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
Everybody: boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni/ as we live on,  
  
nakushite' ku sukoshi zutsu/ we lose a little bit more.  
  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi/ shrounded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
tachisukumo koe mo narku/ we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out.  
  
Sango: aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama/ the days pass by and change,  
  
sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku/ without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Kagome: tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite/ overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,  
  
sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo/ and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
Ayame: toki no rizumu wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou/ if we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again.  
  
Everybody: boku-tachi was samayoi nagara/ we live our lives  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo/ wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
shinjite'ru hikari motome/ believeing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,  
  
arukidasu kimi to ima/ in search of the light.  
  
Everybody: boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni/ as we live on  
  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu/ we lose a little bit more.  
  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi/ shrounded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku/ we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out.  
  
Everybody: boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara/ we live our lives  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo/ wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
furkaeru/ closing off  
  
michi wo tozashi/ the way back,  
  
aruite'ku eien ni/ we walk on for enternity.  
  
Mei Lin: tachisukumu koe mo naku/ we live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
  
ikite yuku eien ni/ unable to cry out for enternity...-  
  
"Wow! You guys must of practice a lot!"  
  
"We practice 3 times a week." Kagome respond.  
  
"You all got the same equal parts. That's very good, because sometimes groups argue about how one person got to sing more than another person, but you guys figured this out really good."  
  
"Are we in?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Yup, you are now in the top threes!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh yes! Did I tell you that there are going to be two winners instead of one?"  
  
"No, I thought only one band is going to be famous." Sango reply.  
  
"So you mean that instead of one band there are going to be two bands that are going to be famous?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Yes Mei Lin?"  
  
"I was wondering are you going to be our manager if we win?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
*Laughs* "So what do we do now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well you can stay here, and talk."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*Miroku's P.O.V*~  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, do you think we are going to make it?"  
  
"Duh! Where have you been?"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What, Kouga?!"  
  
Before Kouga could respond.  
  
"MAY I HAVE YOU ATTENTION PLEASE? COULD INUYASHA'S GROUP COME UP."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Inuyasha, and the gang walk up front.  
  
"Hello, i'm Ichigo."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Please follow me."  
  
As Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga walk into the building. Inuyasha spotted the room Kagome was in.  
  
"Hey Miroku."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I see Sango."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In that room." Inuyasha pointed to the door.  
  
"I'll go there later."  
  
"Excuse me? Inuyasha? Miroku?"  
  
"Wha?" Inuyasha, and Miroku said in unison.  
  
"Were here."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Your welcome, good luck."  
  
Inuyasha walk into the room, and found...  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!"  
  
"Well hello, Inuyasha."  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well i'm am going to test you on your performance."  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Anyway, what song are you going to sing for me?"  
  
"Numb."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Miroku got out his guitar, and Kouga walked over to the drums.  
  
-Inuyasha: I'm tried of being what you want me to be  
  
feeling so faithless  
  
lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
put under the pressure  
  
of walking in your shoes  
  
Miroku & Kouga: (caught in the undertow)  
  
(just caught in the undertow)  
  
Miroku: every step that I take is  
  
another mistake to you  
  
Everybody: I've   
  
become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
become so tried  
  
so much more aware  
  
i'm becoming this  
  
all I want to do  
  
is be more like me  
  
and less like you  
  
Inuyasha: can't you see that you're smothering me   
  
holding too tightly  
  
afraid to lose control  
  
'cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
Miroku & Kouga: (caught in the undertow)  
  
(just caught in the undertow)  
  
Miroku: every step that I take is  
  
another mistake to you  
  
Miroku & Kouga: (caught in the undertow)  
  
(just caught in the undertow)  
  
Miroku: and every second I waste  
  
is more than I can take  
  
Everybody: I've   
  
become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
become so tried  
  
so much more aware  
  
i'm becoming this  
  
all I want to do  
  
is be more like me  
  
and less like you  
  
Kouga: but I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
but I know  
  
you were just like me  
  
with someone dissappointed in you  
  
Everybody: I've   
  
become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
become so tried  
  
so much more aware  
  
i'm becoming this  
  
all I want to do  
  
is be more like me  
  
and less like you  
  
Everybody: I've   
  
become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
become so tried  
  
so much more aware  
  
i'm becoming this  
  
all I want to do  
  
is be more like me  
  
and less like you-  
  
*Claps* "Very good, Inuyasha."  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Don't hate me, cause i'm your new manager."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That's right your in the finals."  
  
"That's great! Isn't it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"You can stay with me, and talk. Or we can go to Rin's group."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Kouga walk to Rin's room.  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Rin, it's me."  
  
"Oh! Come in Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Girls, i'd like you to meet Sesshoumaru. He is also a manager of a group."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello. Come in guys."  
  
"Sango!!!"  
  
"Miroku?! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"We're Sesshoumaru's group."  
  
"Great." 'Why me?'  
  
"Hey Kouga!" Ayame said.  
  
"Oh, hey Ayame." 'Damn she so annoying!'  
  
Inuyasha walked in.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Huh? Hey Mei, Kag."  
  
"Hey." Kagome respond. 'Damn it! Out of all the people why does Inuyasha has to be in Sesshoumaru's group?!'  
  
'Is she still mad at me?'  
  
"Are you guys hungry?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go to Sonic then."  
  
A/N: End of the chapter! You like? Dislike? Tell me god damn it! J/K!!! Don't take that personal!!! Anyway, please R&R!   
  
~Pink Blossom Angel*~ 


End file.
